Light the Way
by VVVVVV-JL-VVVVVV
Summary: Lily really does love James, she just doesn't realize it yet. There is no telling what will happen during thier last year at Hogwarts. The summary sucks, but i promse the story is good. REVIEW!I WONT UPDATE TILL YOU DO!rated M for future chapters.
1. A little too understanding

17 year-old Lily Evans jumped to the side as a cauldron cake zoomed past her head. She stepped into the compartment filled with high-pitched laughter, smiling her head off.

"You know, whoever threw that should join the Gryffindor team, you'd make one hell of a beater." She said loudly over all of the noise.

"Why thank you, I guess the gym really does pay off." her best friend Natalie smirked.

Lily looked around the compartment, seeing all of the familiar faces smiling at her. She had been waiting for this for months, seeing all of her best friends together.

Four Seventh-Year Gryffindors were sitting on opposite sides of each other. Natalie Hale, the witty, outgoing girl. She's the daughter of the British Prime Minister. Muggle-born, but one of the smartest in their year behind Lily. Tall and athletic, with long golden hair and amber eyes, she looked like she belonged on a beach in California. She had a deep tan and a small collection of freckles on her cheeks, but this contrasted greatly with her other proportions. She had a small, elfish bone-structure, which made her look incredibly delicate. Her long body was designed for the runway, her small breasts and round bottom gave her a sophisticated silhouette. She was Lily's closest, most cherished friend. She always sat down and listened to Lily's constant rambling about the foul James Potter. If Lily was ever feeling down, you could always count on Natalie to make her smile.

"You know, you've been standing in the doorway for like, twenty minutes right?" Everyone laughed at this, as Lily took her seat next to Isa, one of her other friends.

"So how was your summer Lil?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Isabella Gomez, another extremely close friend of Lily's, was one of the most beautiful girls in the year. She's incredibly tall, with the body of a Victoria's secret model. She dressed to emphasize her looks, with her father being a Spanish designer, this came easily to her. Dirty blond waves fell to the middle of her deeply tanned back. Her gorgeous face silky and devoid of a single blemish, always was flushed a beautiful rose color. She had high cheek-bones and perfectly shaped, rose colored lips.

All beauty aside, the girl's personality shined. She had stormy, grey eyes that always seemed to read people's minds. She was bubbly and happy, but incredible serious at the same time. She rarely dated, due to many wrongs in her life, even though it was highly known that Sirius Black was infatuated with her.

"As good as it could be considering I'm with petunia. I'm sorry I couldn't go and visit you." Lily pouted slightly, thinking of the beautiful beaches she'd missed out on.

Isa simply laughed, "Its okay Lily! I know how strict your dad is." All the same, she grimaced slightly as well.

"I will say 'eet again, your father can be completely 'einous sometimes," Jacqueline Purdue laughed " 'eet would zake all of my will po'wer not to hex 'im."

"Believe me, it does; and who says I haven't?" Lily added, with a mischievous grin. Everybody laughed, the sound ringing through the small compartment.

"Yeah, well, at least you guys didn't have your idiot boyfriend try to grope you after like, a month!" Carolina Tomas threw her arms up in exasperation.

" ze one f'rom Beauxbatons?!" Jacqueline gasped in shock.

Caro rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. "Jac, just because the boy is French, doesn't mean he's a saint."

Everyone laughed at Jac's reddening face. Even though they fought like crazy, the two girls were closer than sisters. You messed with one, you basically messed with the other. From afar, they could've been twins. They both had long, silky, mahogany colored hair and light complexions. They were both short, compared to their extremely tall friends, but with slim bodies and long legs that made them look taller. However, when you got a better look, the similarities stop.

Jac had a shorter face, and more prominent features. A French nose with high, sharp cheekbones coupled with red, pouty lips made her even more appealing to her long time boyfriend, Remus Lupin. Her eyes looked like the deep sea, they were so blue they almost looked black.

Caro was even more beautiful. Her high cheekbones always had a slight flush on them, making them look as lusciously rosy as her full lips. She had the most adorable ski-slope nose with a light splash of freckles on it. Her wide eyes were the color of the mediterranean, and surrounded by the longest possible eyelashes. She told everyone they reminded her of Greece, her home country.

The girl's laughter was abruptly stopped, by the sound of the compartment door opening. In the doorway stood Sirius Black, grinning cockily at all of them. Nearly all of the girls stole a glance at Isa, who was blushing furiously and staring determinately out the window.

Behind him stood the rest of his friends, trying to glance inside the small space, Jacqueline was practically jumping out of her seat to see Remus. Finally, James pushed Sirius out of the way and all of the boys trickled into the compartment.

Jac squealed with delight as Remus practically tackled her into a "hug". They quickly became busy, all but sitting on the same seat. The rest of the boys chose their seats carefully. James sat as far away from Lily as possible, which evidently shocked Lily as he took the seat next to Natalie. Sirius, but made sure that they weren't touching in any way. And the plump Peter Pettigrew simply sat on the floor.

"Well hello there ladies, might I ask what caused the small pile of cauldron cakes to collect outside your door?" Sirius asked as he casually put his arm around Lily's shoulders.

Lily laughed, glancing at Sirius's arm, "That's right, I forgot to ask. Why did you guys try to kill me with those?"

Isa let out a small cough that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. Natalie cleared her throat loudly, directing all attention to her.

"well…." Lily busted out laughing, tears streaming down her face. She heard Sirius's "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that" and started laughing even harder.

The compartment door opened again, this time to reveal Lily's boyfriend Amos Diggory.

" Amos!" Lily squealed, while she straightened up. She ran into his waiting arms, just marveling at the feeling of having him again. She felt as though it had been way to long of a summer.

"Well, I'm going to spend the rest of the ride with Amos, so I guess I'll see you guys at the feast!" She said with a small wave. As she closed the compartment door, Natalie hastily coughed "tool!" causing Lily to send a withering glare in her direction.

Everybody laughed, except James, whose disappointed grimace was clear on his face.

"So James, from you expression, I'm going to guess you still like Lily?" Caro inquired.

James glared at her with his ever changing hazel eyes. "You know damn well I do Caro, but she hates my guts. Besides I was under the impression you all hated me as well."

Isa snorted, not daring to take her eyes off of the window to stare at Sirius. Natalie and Caro looked hurt.

"James," Natalie said slowly, "We don't hate you, we hated some of the crap you did to Lily. We have no idea what made you think that. And we would much rather her be with you than that prat, Diggory." She glared at him pointedly. "On a lighter note, I hear you're the new team captain?" She and James quickly fell into a conversation about quidditch, while Caro proceeded to examine her hair for split ends.

Sirius looked at the girl of his dreams, he could tell she was trying incredible hard to ignore him. He had no idea why she constantly acted why she did this. He knew she liked him, it was obvious by her determination.

He leaned in close, his lips almost touching her ear, and whispered, "Tell me what you're thinking." His hot breath sent shiver through her body before she turned toward him.

"Well, I don't know about her, but I think it is dreadfully annoying when your friends are in love." Caro sighed, gesturing a finger towards Remus and Jac, who were practically tangled.

Isa laughed, the sound caressing Sirius's ears like music. He wished he could make her laugh like that. But no, whenever he got within inches of her she became as stiff as a board.

The train slowed to a crawl, Isa abruptly stood up and Sirius nearly gasped. Damn she was beautiful. Her white tank top molded to the shape of her body, showing off her c-cup breasts. Her black, silk pencil skirt showing off her hourglass figure and perky butt. Her long legs lengthened but red, small high heels. She was, in his opinion, perfection.

"The train is stopping, we should really change." She said, "OI! Stop thrashing around like eels and get up!" She yelled at Jacqueline and Remus , causing them both to blush.

The boys all went back to their compartment slowly, Sirius looking disappointed. The girls all started to change. All except Isa, who lay back in her seat and sighed.

"Aren't you going to change?" Natalie asked her.

"Nah, I'll change later. I'm too lazy right now." She replied, staring at the ceiling. Natalie shrugged, giving Isa a look that was a little too understanding.


	2. I'm not ready

Lily sighed contentedly in Amos's arms. They had found themselves an empty compartment near the back of the train and were now sharing unspoken goodbyes.

They had been together for nearly two years. Lily believed it was love.

As he left a trail of light kisses down her neck, she thought about just how lucky she was. She had a wonderful boyfriend, unlike other people. Alice Prewett, though her friend, had that worry-wart Frank Longbottom. Carrie Parkinson went and got knocked up by her boyfriend last year. She never showed her face at Hogwarts again. Lily, she had Amos Diggory. He was, in her opinion, the most attractive boy at Hogwarts. He had tousled blond hair and stormy gray eyes. His perfectly symmetrical face didn't really match his puffy, soft lips.

Lips that Lily was busy kissing at the moment.

Ever so subtly, his hands strayed away from her shoulders, toward her breasts. At this point, she decided it was best to put her foot down.

"Amos…" she chided while pulling away.

"What is it Lily?" his hands were still straying toward her chest, she grabbed them and tore them away.

He glared at her; she knew perfectly well what he was thinking. He was always frustrated that Lily refused to go farther than kissing. Not once had she ever even thought about having sex until last year, when Amos attempted to remove her shirt during a rather steamy make out session.

She chickened out. After giving him the lamest excuse possible (" I need to go to the library!") She spent about two days in her room.

"Why the hell not Lily? I just don't understand. I Love You." Her heart filled with butterflies when he said this, but it still didn't change anything.

"I'm not ready Amos. It will be my very first time, and I want it to be special. Do I look like some kind of hussy who shags her boyfriend on a train?"

He groaned. "Do you have any idea how horrible it is to be constantly horny for two years? You have no idea how much I want you Lily."

She jumped up, her fiery temper rising in her. She gave him her best death glare. "Well then, if you're in so much pain, why don't you go and find some nice little slut to fulfill your needs?!" she screamed at him.

"MAYBE I ALREADY HAVE!" he yelled before storming out of the compartment, taking his trunk with him.

*****

Everybody had left the compartment, leaving Isa to deal with her trunk by herself.

She heaved, pulled, pushed, tugged, and even jumped on the seat, but nothing would get the damn thing off the rack.

"SHIT!" she screeched as she slammed her finger with the trunk.

"You know, I could help you with that." Sirius Black was standing in the doorway, an amused smile on his face.

Isa blushed, but stepped away from the rack nonetheless. With a simple heave off the rack, the trunk fell with a thud.

"Why is it, that everything is so easy for boys?" she asked furiously making Sirius laugh.

"Could you turn away for a second? I still need to change into my robes."

Sirius looked absolutely puzzled. Was she really going to change with him in there? She was looking at him expectantly so he nodded.

As he was turning, she took her shirt off quickly, giving him a glimpse of her c-cup breasts. He didn't dare stop to stare. He waited till she tapped him on the shoulder to turn around. He could feel himself blushing like a pansy.

She stared into his eyes, which were gray like hers, and saw them full of love and desire. She noticed, as an addition to his gray, his irises were streaked with violet. Her lips parted slightly, and she started leaning towards him without thinking.

Sirius leaned in as well, and their lips meeting in the middle.

He suddenly felt as though he was on fire, nothing could beat this feeling. He kissed her slowly and softly, placing his hands on either side of her delicate face.

He was in bliss. He was the happiest man on earth. He could have stayed like this forever. That is, until she pulled away.

The fire had suddenly been put out. Reality was back with a vengeance.

"I'm sorry Isa, I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't thinking." Sirius apologized, looking pleadingly into her eyes.

"I know Sirius, its okay. I started it first." She murmured, still thinking about the kiss. She sat down and put her head in her hands. She had felt like she was flying. She touched her lips. They ached now and felt lonely. She didn't regret it, it had been amazing. But it also confirmed her worst fear.

She was in love with Sirius Black.


	3. I refuse

The welcoming feast had barely been bearably for Lily.

Natalie, being as sharp as a tack, noticed that her eyes were much redder than usual. It made things even more obvious because Lily was sending pained glances at Amos, who was sitting with a beautiful blonde girl.

She didn't even hear it when Dumbledore suddenly called her name.

"-Lily Evans? Lily Evans? Ah! There she is! Lily, if you would please come up here with me?" Dumbledore was smiling warmly at her.

She walked up to the raised platform in a daze, having no idea what was coming, all that was on her Amos, now whispering in the girls ear and making her giggle wildly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dumbledore said loudly, putting his arm around Lily's shoulders. " May I introduce this year's Head Girl!

Applause broke out all around, with a great deal of whooping from the Gryffindor table.

"And if our Head Boy would come up and join us? James Potter!"

Silence. Nearly everyone was shocked; they didn't clap until Sirius jumped up on his chair and started doing a ridiculous jig.

"You may go back to your seats now!" he smiled. "And meet me here after the feast." He added in an undertone.

*****

The Great Hall was completely empty, save for Lily, James, and Dumbledore.

" So," He started. "I assume you are wondering why I am not letting you go to your comfortable, warm beds just yet.

James nodded. Lily looked utterly bewildered.

"You will not be sharing a common room with your peers anymore. This year, you will be sharing a common room together."

"Are you joking?" Lily asked, looking aghast.

"No Ms. Evans I am not joking. Even if I was, it wasn't a very amusing one. You will find your common room in the fifth floor corridor, behind the portrait of 'The Lovers'. I hope you enjoy your room."

He left them standing there, stunned.

James couldn't believe his luck; he would be able to spend every waking moment with the most beautiful girl in the world. The girl who was walking in the opposite direction.

"OI! LILY! Where are you going? The stairs are that way." He gestured behind him.

Lily broke into a fit of laughter, which to James seemed half-hearted. It seemed almost as though she was trying to convince herself to laugh.

"We're in the fifth floor corridor. The portrait is that way, genius." And with that she started walking briskly, James at her heels.

They soon arrived at a portrait of two people embracing. The woman pulled her lips from her partner's and twisted around toward the new arrivals.

"You may choose your own password." she smiled.

Lily thought for a moment, but she heard James behind her clearly say "Evans".

The woman twisted back towards the man and they embraced once more, the portrait swung open.

*****

Lily walked into the cavernous room, much larger than the Gryffindor common room, and immediately moved to the squishiest arm chair by the fire.

She didn't want to look around. She didn't want to be excited. She didn't even think she wanted Amos anymore.

James watched her as she walked towards the chair and hung her head.

He'd noticed something was wrong with her at the feast, her nose was shiny and her eyes were red. Plus, she regularly got an expression that he associated with being tortured.

He went and sat on the floor next to her, and with a flick of his wand, conjured up two steaming cups of hot cocoa.

Lily looked up, her eyes a bit teary. "Thanks." She murmured, taking the warm cup in her hands. It felt so inviting, like home.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked bracingly.

A long silence followed, in which she seemed to be undergoing a sort of internal struggle. "Yeah," she said. "I do."

He waited calmly for her to start pouring her heart out as she took several deep breaths.

"Well," she started. "Me and Amos got into a pretty bad row on the train." She was getting more bleary -eyed by the minute.

"About what?" he asked.

"We were kissing," she blushed fiercely. "But Amos kept trying to go farther."

She peeked up at James, who looked as though he would like to hit something very hard. He was looking at her with such intensity that it scared her.

He said, at last. "Continue."

"I told him to stop. Then, he started complaining about how painful two years without sex is. I told him to go get someone else to satisfy him, I'm just not ready."

She abruptly burst into tears. Through her sobs he picked up "..cheating!...blonde ..feast!"

Being a rather smart person, he could put two and two together. She thought Amos was cheating on her with some blonde girl. The thought seemed absolutely ludicrous to James.

Who in their right mind would cheat on someone as perfect as Lily? Lily, with her long lean body and soft, visible curves? Lily, with emeralds for eyes and fire for hair? Lily, with the porcelain skin and rosy cheeks?

She was the most amazing girl in the world, and he would kill Amos for doing this to her.

Lily felt strong, muscled arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her into a friendly embrace. She cried and cried, staining his robes with salt water.

Ten minutes later, when the water-works stopped, she looked up to see him smiling at her in an odd way. It wasn't a sappy look and it wasn't a lustful look. It was an absolutely _adoring_ look.

His hazel eyes looked like liquid gold behind his round glasses. He had a long nose, and extremely sharp cheek bones. His eyes-lashes were so long, they could rival Isa's.

She saw his full lips twist up in a small smile. She had leaned towards him without thinking. She shook her head a little, and moved back to the chair.

James looked slightly disappointed, but nevertheless asked, "So what are you going to do? I'm sure he's just pissed. He doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you." His last sentence sounded rather bitter to Lily's ears.

Lily smiled at him. "James," she said slowly. "He doesn't have me anymore. I refuse to date a jerk like that. Even if he isn't cheating on me, he shouldn't pressure me."

She said it with such an even voice, that James automatically new she would be perfectly find. His Lily was a strong girl.

He stood up and gave her a rather tender hug, but just as he was trying to pull away from her, she held him there.

He looked extremely surprised. Lily looked deep into his eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you James." She whispered, her lips barely an inch from his.

She hugged him again, standing up as she did. As she pulled away, she planted a light kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Faster than he could blink, James found her climbing the stairs towards her bedroom.

Damn, she really would be the death of him.


End file.
